


irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann

by Adam_pls



Category: Dark (Netflix), Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_pls/pseuds/Adam_pls
Summary: The time machine goes wooosh, and Hanno lands in 2018, right on top of Jonas' head.
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald & Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. irgendwann

**Author's Note:**

> But seriously, Adam, wtf.

Hanno always knew about time travelling. After all, both of his parents were travellers. His mother was conceived in 1950s. His father was born in 2000s. Everyone he knew were out of time and place, except for his sister, maybe. He also always knew that he himself would become a traveller one day. It goes without saying tho that he didn’t actually want to wait for too long. He wanted to go places and _times_ now.

There were obstacles, of course. Adam wouldn’t let anyone use his stupid machine, because apparently it was too dangerous (or Adam was too selfish to let others use it). For the time being, Hanno accepted this reality. For he was certain: he was destined for something bigger, for something more important. When Adam put him in charge of digging a passage, the one that would one day let him, Hanno, do what he really wanted, the boy made sure no one ever messed with his plans, with Adam’s plans, with the one and only grand design. He made the passage his top priority and spent almost all of his free time on digging it.

No wonder, he was properly upset when Adam showed dissatisfaction with his work. The man wanted everything to happen yesterday. So Hanno was forced to admit – he needed help with digging.  
  
Adam's choice of a helper disheartened Hanno even further. 

He knew it would happen so he counted seconds before his father became whiny. Of course, it happened too little too soon. Poor bastard didn’t know a thing about labor. Hanno suspected the man was a drunkard of some sorts back in his days. A spoiled brat. It almost made sense that Adam made him do what he was doing – namely, dig a passage.

The whining did get on Hanno’s nerves alright. He tried to avoid conversations at all cost. He believed it was taking too much of his precious time, and was utterly counterproductive, but Bartosz was insistent. 

Over time, Bartosz started doubting Adam’s ways. He argued that it was impossible to accomplish the task or to do whatever they were doing. Funny, because as far as Hanno knew Bartosz himself used the passage on more than one occasion. So when Adam ordered to kill the annoying bastard off, Hanno wasn’t all that surprised. Yes, it was quite sad, unnerving even. In Hanno’s opinion, patricide wasn’t exactly a good deed. But he also understood that if they all wanted to move forward, to start travelling one day, if they wanted to move from this time and place, they needed the fucking passage. And if anyone or anything was about to sabotage the possibility of opening it, the only way was to get rid of the said obstacle. 

Surely, everyone knew that the passage was to open later, in 1953. Hanno knew it. To make the waiting bearable, to talk him into digging passage AND into getting rid of unbelievers on the way, Adam found a way of motivation. He offered a reward. Something Hanno was dreaming of for years. A time travel. A real deal vacation in future. After weeks and months in tunnels, it was something to look forward to. 

Hanno was meant to arrive in future Winden on June 27, 2020. The day of the apocalypse. Surely, it wasn’t exactly what Hanno was hoping for, but even a small break would be more than he’d ever wished for. 

He was well prepared for this mission. He was explained times and again what he was supposed to do, even provided a picture of the guy he was supposed to meet. Jonas. His good old uncle. The one who was supposed to become Adam, the promised saviour, one day.

****

No wonder that when he steps inside the machine, he’s absolutely certain of everything that’s going to happen. He’s excited and a bit agitated. His heart starts beating faster and faster… Then it’s only a wooosh and it’s over. A bit disappointing for a grant miracle of time traveling, but what can you do.

A wish and a woosh.

*******

Hanno steps outside, expecting his older self to meet him. When it doesn’t happen, the boy feels a bit worried. He’s so absorbed in his thoughts that doesn’t pay too much attention to the surroundings. If he did, he would've noticed at once that the church was abandoned af. He’s more fascinated by the idea that for the first time in his life no one's actually telling him what to do, he’s all on his own. For now, he decides to proceed with the plan.

********

What really strikes him, more than the absence of his annoying older-self anyway, is the place he’s supposed to pay a visit to. The music and laughter coming from Kahnwald manor surprises him for reals. From what he recollects, from Adam’s briefings, he isn’t expecting any joy from this place. Jonas is meant to be here alone, preparing for the apocalypse or whatever.

Something is definitely wrong.

He realises that he can’t just enter this house. He needs to knock on the door, and probably go with the flow. So he does. A smiling ginger boy opens. Hanno knows him, and in all honesty, that is the last person Hanno expects or wants to see. Memories of their last meeting are still fresh. Hanno prays to god or whoever that he won’t blush.

“Yes?” The boy asks, still smiling. He doesn’t seem to recognise Hanno, so it is really important to come up with the reason he is intruding, fast. 

“I.. ah. I was looking for my sister. Agnes Tauber?” 

“Definitely not here.”

"I was given this address, so…”

"Given? Someone pranked you, my dude. And in any case you should of called her first.” 

Hanno just stares at him, perplexed. By all counts, the boy shouldn’t be here. To make things worse, another guy shows up.

"Hey man. What’s up. Who dis?”

Jonas shrugs: 

"Mr. Tauber here looking for his sister.” 

"Tauber, huh? Hey Tauber. I’m Bartosz. Bartosz Tiedemann.” 

Hanno’s eyes almost pop out. He doesn’t notice the hand his father-to-be is offering. 

"You alright, man?” 

It takes moments before Hanno zooms in again. He finally nods. 

"I think I gotta go. I… I’m sorry for… whatever.” 

As Hanno turns to leave, he hears them saying:

"What was that about?” 

"I don’t know, man.” 

"It’s like he’s seen a ghost.” 

"A pair of…”

…and laughing. 

Hanno wants to cry. He doesn’t understand what the hell is going on, but something is oh so wrong. He decides that the easiest way to figure it all out is to go to the church. To the place he knows so well. The one they built together as a shelter, as their home. 

*****

Then the third strange thing happens. 

Hanno finds out that the church is not just empty. It is abandoned, dilapidated even. No signs of his older self, of course. 

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" The voice from behind startles Hanno. He slowly turns around to see a tall man standing there. The one who definitely won’t just go away. 

"I… I just thought I could…" but the man doesn't give a chance to finish:

"You thought you could vandalise the place, huh?” 

"No, why would…”

"Yeah, right. That’s what them kids do these days.”

"These days?” Hanno grows annoyed of this nonsense. 

"Yes, these days. Are you deaf? Because I know a deaf…”

"What days exactly?” Hanno interrupts him.

"The usual days in the year two thousand eighteen, boy, or are you dumb, too?” 

Hanno's too shook to answer. It all makes sense now. The next moment he wants to either punch the man in the face or whimper. He says quietly instead:

"I think I might need help…”

*****

Hanno is so dumbfounded, he pays little attention to a peculiar vehicle in which the man takes him to Winden police station. 

They bring him to a small room, closet really. A cute blonde lady locks him up, and leaves. She comes back in ten minutes or so. She scrutinises Hanno for another five minutes, before asking:

"So. You don’t have any relatives in Winden?” 

"Not that I remember of, to be honest.” 

"And you are saying that a boy on a bike **hit** you?”

"Yep. " Hanno points at the fresh scar across his face.”

"We need to take you to the hospital but before we do.. You remember how the boy looked?”

Hanno nods. 

"And you can describe him?” 

Hanno nods again. The lady raises a brow, waiting for him to do just that – describe. Which Hanno does:

"He was this short." He lowers the right hand to show the dude was cat feet small. "And he was also ginger and pale.” 

"You was hit by a dwarf??? Are you kidding me?”

"No, I mean he was tiny, but it’s hard to tell, because he was on a bike, m'am.” 

"What did he look like? Can you describe him?" Hanno nods. But Charlotte is not convinced. "Okay. I’ll send somebody up. And you will explain to him exactly what this person looked like.”

"Sure. Bring him on.”

****

30 minutes later Ulrich shoots a stare at the drawing.

"It’s Kahnwald. Hannah’s boy. Been hanging out with my kids for years and years. Never thought he could hit and run someone, to be honest. Been pretty good damn boy. But who knows… I’ll check on him.”

"Will take this Tauber kid to hospital in the meantime.”

"Just make sure he’s back when I take Jonas in. Might need to do cross examination or something. Unless he remembers it all by then, of course.”

While on his own, Hanno tries to figure what to do next. He can’t just go with any story, because everyone is connected to someone in this town. Tauber is the only name they are unfamiliar with. So he decides to play amnesia card as long as he can.

******

"It’s strange…" says the doctor after he examines Hanno through and through. 

**"** What is?” Charlotte is mildly amused. The doctor shrugs:

"No signs of concussion.” 

"So he’s alright?” 

"Pretty much yes. Just some bruises and scratches. Funny clothes too, if you ask me.” 

"So no reason to keep him here?”

"Nah, you can take him back to his parents.” 

*******

Back in the car, Charlotte gives Hanno another long look. 

"You sure you don’t remember who you parents are or where you live?”

"Sorry, m'am. Only remember that I was supposed to meet my sister and that I was hit by that dude.”

"Okay. I’m taking you back to the station. We’ll ask the _dude_ where exactly he hit you. Maybe that will shed some light on what’s going on.” 

*******

When they enter the police station, Ulirch intercepts them. 

"Charlotte, a word. In private.” 

Charlotte takes Hanno to her room and locks him up. Again. She then returns to Ulrich:

"What’s going on?” 

"The Kahnwald boy… he says he never hit anyone. But…" Ulrich makes a dramatic pause. Charlotte doesn’t buy it. Finally, she asks:

"What?”

"He says this Tauber kid was at his door this morning.” 

"So they actually met?”

"They seem to, yes.” 

"Why is he lying then?” 

Ulrich shrugs. Go figure. 

"Okay, I’ll bring him in.”

"Charlotte, wait. I think we’ll have to make a request.” 

"A request?” 

"To Berlin, yes. If he doesn’t remember shit, we’ll need help. To check if someone’s looking for him. You know. Like police. Or relatives. Or social services.”

"Fine. But we’ll question _them_ first.”

*****

In a small interrogation room, they put Hanno in front of Jonas. The latter is visibly annoyed. Ulrich sits next to Hanno, Charlotte takes a seat next to Jonas.

"You sure you didn’t do it?" Ulrich asks Kahnwald.

"Pretty much yes.”

"And you sure it was him who hit you?”

Hanno nods.

"Well," Ulrich says to Jonas. "It’s his words against yours.” 

"No, not really. Bartosz was there too.” 

"Bartosz? Bartosz Tiedemann?” 

Jonas nods.

"Oh, drop it, kid. Bartosz will say whatever to cover your ass. It’s still his words against yours.” 

"So what you gonna do? Press charges??”

Ulrich smiles. He has a better idea. 

******

Half an hour later Hanna enters. 

"Mom, what you're doing here?” 

"Taking you two home.”

"This is bullshit. They can’t make us.”

"Shush, Jonas. Ulrich, you were saying?” 

****

They leave the police station in three: Hanna, her son and her grandson, named after her by loving daughter, Jonas’ sister, Bartosz Tiedemann’s wife. Luckily for Hanno, Ulrich Nielsen knows damn well this woman would do anything for him. Even take a strange boy to her home.

They take seats in Hannah’s car, with Jonas in the front row, Hanno in the back. Jonas fastens the seatbelt, then repeats:

"You didn't have to do it, moma.”

Hannah doesn’t answer. Just gives him a faint smile. The one that always makes his blood boil. Then she finally replies:

"He’s gonna sleep in your room.”

"I beg your pardon?”

Hannah gives him another Mona Lisa expression. Bloody hell, he thinks, I’m not your mf Ulrich. Don’t expect me to accept this bulshit just because you’re pretending to be cute and such.

"Why?" He says. "Why in my room?”

"No other space, really.” 

"He might as well sleep in the attic.” 

"I don’t want to be any tr…" Hanno tries to interfere, but no one pays attention. Hannah just goes on:

"We aren’t disturbing your father. No reason, really.” 

"I’m not sleeping on the floor." Jonas crosses arms on his chest. 

"I will." Hanno interrupts again. "No problems for me.” 

Jonas gives him a long look. He decides he’ll sort this all out later. In his own way. And he really hopes no one gets hurt in the meantime.

****

Inside, Kahnwald manor is exactly as Hanno has expected. Tidy, but in desperate need of renovation. The smell is peculiar too. It reminds him of coffee and paint, worn out shoes and tobacco. 

As Jonas goes up the stairs, Hanno follows. 

"Mom, we gonna need some blankets.”

"Sure… There were some in the cellar.” 

"Okay okay. Will search through your stuff. Really hope there’s no old gran’s knickers out there.”

"I’ll do it. Quit complaining.”

When Hanno enters Jonas’ room, he’s immediately fascinated by it. The place is so peculiar and unlike anything he has ever seen before. The bed looks small, almost tiny for such a spacious premise. Maybe everything is out of proportions because there’s almost no furniture. 

Jonas drops down on the bed. Hanno attempts to sit on the table, but Jonas gives him a look. Hanno moves ass to the chair.

"So. What this bullshit is about?" Jonas asks, still visibly irritated. Hanno offers him a broad apologetic smile:

"Could I have some food first?”

"Unbelievable….”

*******

Jonas opens the fridge. Nothing. As always. Fucking mom didn’t do shit. At least there’s milk. He smells it. 

“Fuck.” The milk is properly spoiled. “Mom! Food???”

A faint reply from somewhere in the house follows:

“Order some pizza…”

Jonas grimaces, and then pulls a phone out of his pocket to make an order. Suddenly remembers something.

“What will you have?” 

Hanno realises he has no idea what the boy is asking him about. Once again, he decides to go with a flow.

“Whatever you will.”

Jonas raises a brow:

“You got money?” Hanno shakes his head a no. Jonas yells: “Ma, we still need money, hello?”

“Okay, okay. Just order the usual please.” 

*******

An hour later, Hannah opens a cardboard box. 

“Hawaiian, seriously?”

Jonas shrugs. Hanno inspects pizza with tiny bits of pineapples and stuff on it in fascination. Jonas grins: 

“You wanted to eat? Eat.” he stomps off to his room.

“Is he always like this?” Hanno asks. Jonas’ mother replies:

“No. Not really. I reckon he’s upset someone interferes with the usual.”

“The usual?”

“Yeah. Like sitting alone in his room for days and days.”

She gives him the iconic Hannah smile and leaves. 

Hanno sits at the table. He chews on the pizza. It tastes disgusting. But he’s too hungry, so proceeds with the chewing anyway. 

“I fucking hate Hawaii.” he decides. “Why would they ever make something that tastes like a sweetened shoe sole or whatever”. 

When he goes back to Jonas’ room, the blankets are already arranged in some semblance of bedding. He’s about to go to sleep, but Jonas protests:

“Oi no. You take shower first.”

*******

Another 30 minutes later, Jonas knocks on the bathroom door. No reply. He tries to open it. It ’s not closed. Hanno stands there and just stares at the mirror.

“What’s happening?” 

“I am not really sure what I’m supposed to do next, honestly.” 

“You undress, you take shower. You..”

“No, I mean..” 

“You just undress and then…”

Jonas watches Hanno taking off his pants. He blushes. He turns away, pretending to be busy with turning shower on. Hanno blurts out:

“I.. I think I might need soap.”

“You can take my shower gel.”

Jonas hands Hanno a bottle, avoiding to look at him. Hanno opens the bottle, sniffs, sneezes. It smells… 

“Funny…”

Of lavender.

“What?”

“What am I supposed to do with it?” He’s about to gulp it. Jonas stares at him, shocked. 

“You wanted soap? It’s a soap. You need it to wash your…” Jonas does a few gestures pointing at different parts of Hanno’s body. ”Just use it as soap, okay? You know how to do it, right?”

Hanno giggles. Jonas snorts:

“Oh for fucks sake fuck it.”

He stomps off.

Moments later, Hanno comes back to Jonas’ room, pink towel around his hips.

“You took mom’s towel… But I guess whatever.”

Jonas avoid looking at him, but Hanno positions himself right in front Kahnwald.

“I think I will need new clothes.” 

Jonas takes a deep breath. It’s all oh so annoying. He then hurries to closet and takes a pair of shorts, boxers and a black t-shirt out of it. He throws it all at Tauber. Hanno unfolds the shirt

“Who’s this?” he asks in amusement.

“Captain America.” Jonas turns red.

Hanno laughs out loud. 

“You’re into him or..?” 

“What??”

“Why you have him on your clothes?” He giggles again. 

“I don’t.” Jonas grows even more annoyed. “Actually, starting today, you do.” 

“Fair enough. Still tho, why you have this shirt at all?”

Jonas turns to a window, pretending to ignore Tauber altogether. Hanno laughs some more and then puts the shirt on. He comes up to the mirror to check himself out.

“You are properly weird, you know?”

Jonas wants to reply, but his phone starts ringing. He answers:

“Hi… Yes… Yes… No, not today… I can’t. I’m really… I can’t, no.” 

He makes a face and hangs out. 

“Girlfriend?”

Jonas doesn’t answer. He doesn’t see a point in it. Whoever was calling is not Hanno’s business. He wishes he could go out. But he doesn’t want to leave this dude alone in his room. Not that he had something to hide. It’s just that he hates the idea of someone else touching his things, lurking around, snooping.

In the meantime, Hanno struggles to pull a pair of shorts on…

“You know, if you ate something but that Hawaiian shit or whatever." Jonas looks at him in amusement. “That way your ass would be a bit more… Ahhhh.”

Finally, Hanno manages to fasten the zip. It really is too tight for him. 

“Why you're putting them on anyway. Weren’t you planning to go to sleep or something?”

Jonas raises a brow. Hanno giggles. Jonas sighs. Hanno laughs. Jonas shrugs. He then goes to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth meticulously, contemplating this new situation. He really hopes they will find Tauber’s family real soon. When he returns to his room, Hanno is already fast asleep… and snoring. Jonas takes a deep breath. He decides he’ll have to spend some of his savings on a bedchair of some sort. A new pillow. And a good pair of proper earplugs. Maybe two. Or even a big fucking pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of cussing + things get a little physical.  
> Nothing to graphic or overly mature tho, I promise.

A pair of jeans they end up buying in a thrift shop is too tight for Hanno’s ass, especially on such a hot spring day. He suspects that Jonas, and all of his friends, secretly enjoy suffering, because this sort of pants is definitely only meant to torture the wearer. He feels very itchy and mildly annoyed, but decides against whining. After all, whining is totally counterproductive. That's what he's heard.

He's somewhat glad that Hannah agrees to give them a ride to school. He's not entirely ready to admit to the fact that he has never seen a bike (at least, not close and personal). Admitting to it would probably give a room to even more jokes and puns. And although he sees no point in going to school with Jonas, he also believes that in this situation arguing is just as counterproductive as whining.

Besides, wouldn't it be fascinating to see all these Sic Mundus people in their natural habitat, while they are still young and totally unassumingof what’s coming?

He knows that Elizabeth goes to another school. He thinks it's for the best. Running into a girl who's meant to become his child's mother one day is clearly not a good idea.

As they exit the car, he asks Jonas (for the fifth or sixth time, no less):

"You sure you want me to go with you?"

"'Course. I already told you."

Hanno snorts. He squints at Franziska, who runs into him. He looks up at Jonas again.

"You do realise that everyone in this town is not who theyclaimthey are?"

Jonas shrugs. Whatever. He sort of hopes that Tauber dude will quit this bullshit sooner or later. Preferably sooner. But Hanno proceeds:

"Pretty sure everyone is related to someone here…"

Jonas stops. Hanno almost stumbles upon him.

"Enough of this conspiracy bullshit, okay?"

If looks could kill, Hanno would be dead. But Hanno's got used to old man Adam's deadly stares, so baby Jonas doesn't stand a chance of scaring him. He just continues:

"See that boy?"

"Mikkel?"

"Yeah…"

"What about him?"

"Pretty sure he's related to you… biologically speaking."

"What???"

Jonas feels that he's had enough of it. He's about to punch Tauber in the face. But the dude says something even more fucktarted **:**

"He's your kin."

Jonas' knee jerk reaction is completely unexpected. He giggles like a five year old. The idea of Mikkel being his relative is too wild to even consider. In a moment tho, he gets almost too serious:

"No, he's not."

Of course this newly found seriousness is not completely out of the blue. As a cute brunette girl approaches them, he gets real distracted and just smiles sheepishly at her. She winks at him and smiles back, real shyly. Hanno frowns at this interchange of smiles and emotions. It dawns on him almost instantly.

Of course, it is the one and only Jonas' true love. The **_Martha_** chick. What could you expect. He decides to bring Jonas back to reality asap:

"But he is. Just as this girl."

"Just shut your hole already, man."

Jonas speeds up to the classroom. He's had enough of this idiotic nonsense. Hanno hurries after him, whispering almost inaudibly:

"I can prove it. I can."

When they enter the classroom, a fully bored teacher only seems half surprised by the looks of a new kid in his domain. As Jonas and Hanno proceed to their desk, Tauber goes on whispering:

"I can prove it…"

"Will you be so kind, and introduce yourself to the class, mister..?"

Hanno realizes the teacher is speaking to him.

"Tauber."

"Tauber what?"

Hanno reckons that now is not the time to use his real name. Giving it as is, admitting to being named after Jonas' mother, is surely going to raise too many unwanted questions, and he is not ready to answer any of them. He decides to go with the traditional:

"Noah Tauber."

Teacher gives him a confused look. Someone at the back of the classroom starts whispering real loud. Others giggle. Jonas snorts. Hanno feels blood rushing to his face. He doesn't understand what exactly goes on, but suspects that it has something to do with his older self.

"Okay, mister Noah Tauber, take a seat and try to keep quiet for the next hour or so. Pretty sure, whatever information you've been sharing with mister Kahnwald can wait."

Hanno feels annoyed. He begins to suspect that was exactlyJonas's plan. To take him to this fucking school. On the one hand, he'll always be near, at the line of sight. On the other hand, they won't let him talk as much as he's willing to. Perfect solution to almost all of Jonas' current problems.

Naturally, when the class is over, Hanno wants to resume his monologue, but Jonas' friends are already there, hugging, slightly punching him, tossing his hair, taking by shoulders, dragging away. Hanno looks in fascination at Bartosz. Seeing his own father so close and so young is quite an experience. He finds it a bit disappointing, but he'll live. Good news is it is Jonas who's making weird friendships, not Hanno himself.

As Bartosz drags Jonas outside, Hanno feels slightly annoyed. He wants to ask Jonas so many questions, and to tell him about the impending threat… But of course Kahnwald is going to do what Kahnwald usually does. Namely: whatever is in his power to avoid unsolicited conversations.

Just as he himself is about to leave the school, Hanno spots Mikkel, knees covered with bandaids. Hanno smirks at the boy, smug as a fox. The idea strikes him.

***

When later that day Jonas walks into his room, he spots some trash on his table almost instantly. He observes the bandaid, but never touches it. He turns to Hanno, who's sitting by the window, pretending to be absorbed in his thoughts:

"What's that?"

"A bandaid."

"A bandaid, really. Do I look like blind or something? Why is it on my table, man?"

"It belonged to that Mikkel kid."

"And what?"

"And I suggest that we do a DNA expertise."

"A DNA… What?? Are you completely retarded?? Why would you want to do it?"

"To prove a point"

"What does it matter even if you've proven it. Even if you're right?"

"It matters because it means that everyone here's been lying to you."

Jonas scoffs. He sits his arse on the bed.

"I don't really mind and I don't really care."

"What if I told you that some of them wanted to hurt you? To actually hurt you or someone close to you? Like your father or girlfriend or you yourself?"

"Conspiracy bullshit again…"

"But it's not. I'm telling you the truth"

"The truth is you are batshit crazy and have been bullshitting me since day one"

Hanno doesn't know what to say. He's caught off-guard. This Jonas kid is smarter than the one he encountered before. Maybe those were the side effects of radiation or something.

Jonas says quietly:

"Do you even have a sister?"

"I did. But I believe she's dead by now."

Theoretically speaking, he's not even lying. If Agnes was alive back in his time, she'd be dead by the year 2018.

"What? Like in an accident? Or are you telling she's been murdered?"

Hanno shrugs. He really doesn't know what has become of his sister. Nor does he care, to be frank. But this twist in conversation can help him with making Jonas believe in what he's saying.

"I mean… Yes. And I don't want… I don't want anyone to be hurt too."

Jonas gives him a nervous smile. He processes it over for a while.

"So you're trying to protect me? Is that what you're saying? From people who murdered your sister?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I… ah."

"Exactly. Just what I thought."

Jonas falls back on his bed. He's tired of this stuff, and is still not convinced that Tauber is telling the truth. Hanno decides to push it a bit more:

"But will you let me do it?"

"What?"

"The expertise."

Jonas sighs. He's tired of arguing. Of this crazy dialogue. Of this mad man.

"Go ahead."

He tosses Hanno a comb, red hair stuck between the teeth.

"But don't ask for money. Don't have any bucks to spare. Especially on such a nonsense."

Hanno smirks.

"Actually, I have just an idea how to do it for free…"

***

Charlotte's got this peculiar feeling that she knows the blond Tauber boi from somewhere or somewhen, but can't really put a finger on when or where exactly. The day he shows up at the police station again, all smiles, cute as never, she isn't even surprised. She's been waiting for him to show up. On top of that, she's willing to help with whatever he needs. Actually, she feels like she has to. There's just something about him so familiar, so inherently dear, she can't resist.

He produces two small plastic bags out of his pocket. One with a bandaid, the other with what appears to be cat fur.

"I think this DNA might help you find my family."

Charlotte stares at the bags for a moment.

"And they belong to..?"

"Can't tell you right now. But surely will. After you tell me if they are related."

Hanno smiles at Charlotte. She can't help it and just smiles back.

"Are they of some of your relatives?"

"I assume so, yes."

As far as he knows, Jonas is a very close relative of his. To be more precise, Jonas is his grandma's son. But of course, he won't tell it to his own daughter.

She inspects the bags some more, then murmurs:

"It will take around five days to get the result back."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere, mam."

"No. Of course, not. We're also might get some news from Berlin…"

Hanno raises a brow.

"They should tell if someone's been looking for you."

"Ah. I highly doubt that, mam. Don't have any relatives in Berlin."

After he gives Charlotte another reassuring smile, Hanno leaves the station. It's getting real hot. He sort of hopes Jonas won't make him sit at home all day again. He feels somewhat relieved when Jonas, who's been waiting outside the station, indeed decides to take him someplace else.

***

Hanno always thought that Winden lake is a miserable place. Even on this bright sunny day it gives him a touch of anxiety. Also, all this blue and green around him sort of makes Hanno wonder when exactly Adam's eyes changed their color. He avoids looking at Jonas directly, even when Kahwald asks another annoying question:

"So you don't remember anything?"

Hanno knows, Jonas won't let him be. No chewing on straws will help. He squints at the lake, then answers:

"Not really, no."

"How is it possible?"

Hanno shrugs again. Jonas inspects him for a second, then shifts his gaze to lake, too. He finds it very peculiar and unlikely that Tauber doesn't remember a thing. Something is definitely off, but he's not sure what exactly. There's surely something this sly fox won't tell him. Jonas decides it's better not to push too hard. At least, for now.

Just as he expected, Hanno keeps silent. Jonas takes it as a sign, and resumes the interview:

"I mean you told me you've been looking for your sister?"

"Yes, I've been looking for her. Because I had her photo on me… Look."

He fishes a polaroid picture out of his pocket. Jonas glimpses at it.

"You sure it's your sister and not some random girl?"

Hanno shrugs. The girl is very much alike him. Jonas tries to process it all. Even if Tauber has a sister, who's apparently missing, there's this other thing that bothers him.

"Okay, suppose I believe you on this one. But how do you know everyone in Winden is related?"

"It just the feel of this town, you know?"

"No I don't."

"That's because you've never paid attention"

Jonas has nothing to say. He's never paid attention because he's never been all that interested. Other's people secrets have always been too insignificant for him.

Hanno observes him for a while. As Jonas turns to face him, Hanno gets up and takes his shirt off.

"Gonna check the water?"

Jonas grimaces. Not really interested in swimming.

"Come. Don't be a sissy. It's hot as fuck."

"No. Dunno how to swim."

"Oh come on now. It's not that hard."

Hanno offers Jonas a hand, but the boy just stares at it. Then looks up at Hanno.

"I said no."

Hanno laughs, then runs to the lake. Jonas keeps frowning at him.

"It's deeper than you think."

But Hanno doesn't hear it. Moments later he disappears under the surface of the lake. 

Jonas waits a minute, then another. Then he gets nervous. When the blond fucker doesn't resurface for the entirety of five minutes or so, he says "fuck" under his breath. He rushes out to the water, still fully dressed.

In another five minutes, he's applying all his knowledge of the first aid basics to make Hanno breath again. Giving mouth to mouth resuscitation is the most annoying thing, but he has no choice. When Hanno finally gasps for air, Jonas slaps him across the face. Hanno shrieks:

"What the fuck??? It hurts!"

"Good! I hope it does!"

"It's gonna leave a mark, too!"

"I don't give a fuck! What were you thinking?"

Hanno doesn't reply, still shocked that Jonas actually slapped him.

"I say what were you thinking?"

"I ah.."

"Ah ah ah… I thought I told you! I can't fucking swim! We could've be drowned now!"

"But we are not…"

Hanno tries to laugh it off, but Jonas won't buy it. He gets up and grabs his things.

"Unbelievable."

"Wait?"

"Fuck you. You know the road to my house. See you there."

The moment Jonas turns his back on Hanno, Tauber's face illuminates with a smug smirk. Everything goes according to his plan just perfectly.

****

As days go by, Jonas avoids Hanno at all cost. He doesn't even try to take him to school anymore, but Hanno tags along anyway. He suspects that the trust is lost for now. Only DNA results will help to earn it back.

And then one night, Jonas wakes up to see Tauber sitting at his bedside, staring at him. He does his best not to scream.

"What the actual fuck?" He whispers instead.

"The results are in." Hanno shows him a sheet of paper.

"The results?" Jonas fails to understand what Tauber is saying.

"The expertise."

Jonas sighs. This Tauber dude is batshit crazy indeed. He pulls the blanket closer to his chest, hoping that Hanno will let him be. When Tauber doesn't, he asks:

"And it couldn't wait till morning because?"

He hints at the fact, that he would very much prefer this fucker would stay away from him and sit anywhere but his bed. He gets mildly annoyed by the entire situation. To make things worse, instead of fucking off, Hanno offers him a broad smile. Then and only then he finally hands Jonas the paper. Kahnwald reads it very carefully, but all these figures and numbers mean nothing to him. He looks up at Hanno, then glimpses back at the paper, then puts it away.

"Probability of paternity is 99,669%??? What does it even mean?"

Hanno doesn't answer. He wants Jonas to figure it without his help.

"Care to explain? Hello???"

"Afraid we don't have time for that…"

Jonas starts to protest, but then suddenly notices the lights outside. Then he hears the voices, too. He's positive that mom and dad are at home, sleeping. He turns to Hanno. Tauber's already on his feet, searching through Jonas' wardrobe.

"It's going to be fine. But you need to trust me."

"Trust you?"

Hanno nods and then tosses Jonas a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Trust you with what???"

"Come, get dressed. We don't have much time."

"Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How it should have ended.

As they exist Kahnwald manor, Jonas asks Hanno:

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace safe…" Hanno replies.

******

Meanwhile, Jonas' father, ex-Mikkel Nielsen, wakes up and hurries down the stairs to open the front door. He can't understand why Charlotte is here and who this weird bold old man standing next to her is.

"Is Tauber boy awake?" Charlotte asks. For a second, Michael can't understand what she wants from him.

"Dunno… he must be…"

"What is it Michael?" Hannah joins them at the porch.

"Mrs. Kahnwald, can you go and call that Tauber boy?"

"They're probably sleeping. Can't it wait till morning?"

"No, it actually can." Hannah stares at the old man speaking, a bit perplexed.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Adam. I'm the boy's closest relative. And I really want to see him now."

*****

When they arrive at Winden railway station, it's still very early in the morning.

"So what is the plan?" Jonas asks again.

"We go as far as we can, and never return."

"Why would _I_ do that?"

"Because you want to. And because you know I'm right. It's not safe here. Besides, you rescued me. You are responsible for my ass now."

Jonas sighs.

"So, where to?"

"Anywhere but here."

*******

"The boys… they are gone." Hannah says as she entersthe kitchen. Everyone's already there and drinking coffee.

"What do you mean they are gone?" Adam puts his cup on the table. Hannah notices his hands trembling. Michael interferes:

"Hannah, that Tauber boy is dangerous. He escaped from an asylum."

"An asylum?"

"Yes, an institution for mentally disturbed kids. Everything he said was nothing but his vivid imagination."

Hannah looks up at Adam.

"I ah…"

But she does't have a chance to finish. If she knew what's coming, she would probably laugh because that was exactly what she and Ulrich always wanted. A world without Winden.

*****

The train slowly leaves the station. It leaves Winden in eleven minutes or so. And as it does, the entire town becomes nonexistent.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts or suggestions, just leave them in the comments section.  
> 


End file.
